


the start of it all

by tinycutefauna



Series: running wild (and running free) [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Pre-Canon, adopted family, another OC here we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinycutefauna/pseuds/tinycutefauna
Summary: One winter morning in Windmill Village, a little girl appears out of nowhere with knowledge that she shouldn't have and a determination to adopt herself a family. This is Fa Erei's story: she's here to adopt some people, have fun and make things better
Series: running wild (and running free) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070258
Kudos: 5





	the start of it all

**Author's Note:**

> Not that you guys would know (because I haven't shared anything about them on ao3 yet) but I have a whole bunch of OCs for One Piece that I'm working on. And due to @SoccerSarah01's continuous enthusiasm (and some other wonderful people, you know who you are), I actually got a good amount of writing done for this specific OC so now I'm sharing her here for validation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't much but I'm sharing it to set the scene and also because I wanna add other chapters here for the actual interactions between Erei, Makino and Garp when I get around to writing them

It all started with a little girl making her way into Party's Bar one winter evening as the winds grew harsher and harsher. They didn't get a lot of snow at Windmill Village but it did get pretty cold and windy during the peak of winter, which is when the shivering girl stumbled inside.

Now, it wasn't an oddity for a young girl to make her way into Party's Bar - on the contrary it was the norm - however, the usual young girl was already inside and this was an entirely new and different girl whom the people of the bar had never seen before. This was made especially strange because Windmill Village was so out of the way that people only ever entered it with intent or by complete accident. And considering the local Sea King and the animals in Mt. Colubo nearby, only strong individuals were able to enter.

So what was this child, barely four or five in appearance, doing there out of the blue? The answer was something she herself didn't know. And, in fact, the more important question was what she would change with her presence.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr, Twitter and even Instagram as @tinycutefauna so feel free to talk to me anytime about Erei, One Piece or any of the other fandoms I've written for!  
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! They're the reason I keep writing so I love each and every single one of them <3


End file.
